1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology for providing a broadcast data print function in digital broadcasts is realized by sending print content overlapped with the broadcasting data. The broadcast data print function can send out various types of print content such as quiz programs answer sheets, discount coupons for shops, horoscopes, printed materials used for various contests; such a function also allows program-specific print content (information) to be provided.
Specifically, it is possible to make obtaining print content such as discount coupons and free item request forms a reward which a viewer can obtain by viewing a specific program. In such a case, the benefits are not limited to the viewer; the sponsor and broadcaster also benefit.
Here, additional information (signal code) is sent with the broadcast data of the program, a running total is kept of the number of times the additional information has been received, and when the number of times reaches a preset threshold, it is determined that the viewer has viewed the program for a given amount of time and the viewer is awarded the discount coupon or the like. Such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-289770.
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-289770, when, while viewing a given program, the channel is changed by the viewer, by the start of a reserved program recording or the like, the count of the number of times additional information was received is discarded and the viewer loses the right to receive such rewards.